


this isn't like you

by thats_lesbianism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_lesbianism/pseuds/thats_lesbianism
Summary: Akaashi's in love with Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	this isn't like you

**Author's Note:**

> It's short like everything else I write.

Akaashi never swore. He never swore and he never lost his temper. So why, when he called Bokuto, was he swearing so much?

"And Bokuto-san, you better not fucking call me anymore! Don't call me, text me, visit me, or talk to me! I won't even be able to respond!! I've had enough of this bullshit! Because you know what, Bokuto-san? I love you. And I can't stand the fact that you don't even acknowledge that. Goodbye."

Akaashi hung up before Bokuto could speak. He snuck into his mother's bathroom, and dug through the drawers before coming across her prescription pills. 

"Oh." He walked to the kitchen next, and filled a glass of water halfway before crawling back into his bed. One by one, he took the pills with large gulps of water. "I hope in the next life I'll get to love again." 

And Akaashi fell asleep, the pills doing their part as he closed his eyes. They wouldn't open again for a long time. 

The next morning, Akaashi did not show up at school. He didn't show up anywhere. Except the hospital. His mom had found him unconscious when she got home a couple hours after he closed his eyes. 

The rumours spread quickly. A volleyball player was in a coma. A second year killed himself. A boy was murdered by his mom. 

Only one was correct though. Akaashi was in a coma. A few days went by since he'd tried to kill himself, and he was still asleep. A few of his friends lost hope early on.

Several friends and acquaintances visited, including many volleyball teams he'd played against. 

Karasuno visited. Hinata cried, and Suga comforted him. Nekoma visited, and Kenma and Yaku left flowers. Seijoh and Shiratorizawa visited at the same time, much to Oikawa's discomfort, but Semi and Iwaizumi helped him focus on Akaashi instead of flipping off Ushijima. 

Bokuto visited the most. He should've known from the phone call, he thought. He should've been there to show Akaashi just how much he loved him too. He should've listened to everything Akaashi wanted to talk about. 

So he stayed. Bokuto stayed by Akaashi's side for the majority of the time Akaashi was asleep. Then a month passed by, and Akaashi wasn't asleep anymore. 

Bokuto was scrolling through his phone, and Akaashi just cleared his throat. A doctor came in and did his job, but Akaashi stayed looking at Bokuto. When the doctor left, he spoke. (As clear as he could.)

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I never did wake up?" Akaashi asked. He finally turned away from Bokuto and gazed at his hands. 

"What do you mean? That would be terrible, Akaashi!" Bokuto leaned towards the hospital patient and tilted his head. 

Akaashi sighed before looking at Bokuto. "Wouldn't it be great if the team won more matches? Or if you could live without having to worry about my feelings?" 

"We already win enough matches. We'd just be worse without you. Akaashi, I don't want to live without your feelings. I don't want to live without you." 

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi. He was sad Akaashi didn't want to be alive, but if he cried right now, Akaashi would feel so guilty and that'd just make everything worse. 

"Do remember what you said on the phone?" Bokuto asked while leaning back in his chair. Akaashi nodded, answering. "Did you mean it?" Akaashi hesitated, but nodded again. "Oh. Okay, sorry. I'll leave." Bokuto stood up and turned around.

The shorter male opened his mouth before closing it again. He then spoke, "Don't. I meant... the other part." He looked at the older boy and let out another sigh. 

"The other part? Oh. Akaashi, I love you too! I thought you could see that. I'll make it more obvious from now on!" Bokuto declared, sitting down next to Akaashi.

Akaashi's eyes widened, but he looked down at his hands again. "I'm glad." 

Bokuto leaned over Akaashi and took his hands in his own. "This might seem weird for me to ask because it should be unspoken but... Can you never do that again?"

"Oh, um. Yeah I'll try." Akaashi found his eyes going to Bokuto's. 

Bokuto gazed back at him before seemingly deciding something. "Hey Akaashi, wanna be my boyfriend?" 

"I'll be your boyfriend Bokuto-san."


End file.
